


Little Elfling

by HeRbIeZ



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Elfling! Legolas, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRbIeZ/pseuds/HeRbIeZ
Summary: Young Legolas has gone missing. The king and queen are hysterical, especially Thranduil. The young guard, Maerphen, along with other servants of the Elvenking search Mirkwood and the palace in hopes of finding the mischievous elfling.





	

"Any news?" Feren asked Maerphen who shook her head at his question. The Captain Guard sighed. "Well then, as ordered by King Thranduil-"

"We will not stop till we find Prince Legolas, I know Captain." Maerphen replied.

Feren nodded before turning to look for the little elfling. Maerphen sighed and continued to search for the prince. She was the youngest out of all the Mirkwood guards, being the ripe age of fifty. Prince Legolas is twenty, only a thirty year gap between them. Yes it was a lot but there weren't many elves that were the same age as the young prince. If there were any, they were to afraid to talk to him since his father is the elvenking Thranduil himself.

"Legolas!" The blonde elf called out. "*Manke naa lle?"

Her ears picked up the faint noise of frantic steps walking down the hall. The she-elf knew whose footsteps were those and she started searching even more diligently for Legolas.

"Maerphen," Thranduil's firm yet worried voice called out. "Have you found my son yet?"

"Not yet, Heruamin." Replied Maerphen with a bow of her head.

The Elvenking's thick brows furrowed. With a nod of his head, he continued down the hall, no doubt looking for his son. Maerphen saw the distress across her king's features. If he worried anymore he might as well get a faint wrinkle. She walked down the opposite end of the hall and continued calling out for the young prince. Just then, a faint giggle was heard. The young guard stopped in her tracks and listened again for the source of noise. There it was again, the giggle. It came form one of the columns near the entrance of the great palace. Smiling to herself, Maerphen crept to the certain pillar, believing that the young elfling was behind it. In one swift movement, the she-elf swooped the young Legolas off his feet and into her arms.

Legolas squealed and giggled in delight as he felt himself be lifted off the ground and into the arms of his friend. He shifted around in the young guard's hold and smiled up at her, to receive a smile himself. Maerphen started walking back to the throne room, hoping that Thranduil will be there or his wife at least. She booped Legolas' nose lightly to be responded with a small giggle.

"Where have you gone, my prince?" She asked with a small tone of disappointment. "Your Ada was worried sick about you. I think you almost gave him a heart attack."

Legolas hung his head lightly. "I thought it would be fun... to hide. It gets boring around here."

"Oh I know, Legolas." replied the older elf. "But you have your lessons. Don't you?"

"That gets boring too."

Before Maerphen can reply, Thranduil came in from a corridor and turned his head to see the both of them. Legolas' eyes brightened and he held out his arms. Maerphen put him down and the elvenking scooped up his son in his arms.

"Ada!" Legolas giggled.

"Ion, I was worried." Thranduil said firmly, relief flooding his face. "Don't run off again. Your mother and I were afraid something happened to you."

"I'm sorry Ada.. I won't do t again."

"...promise ion?"

"I promise Ada." Legolas replied, pecking his father's cheek.

A small and warm smile graced Thranduil's features. He then turned to Maerphen who gave a low bow.

"**Diola lle." Thranduil thanked with a nod of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> *Where are you?  
> **Thank you


End file.
